


Day Off

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [21]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Maze, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: When they finally get a free day again, Minkyun takes Changyoon on a date
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: My ONF OneShots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Kudos: 13





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> my first soft Kyunyoon, ayyyy :D

It has been a while since he and Changyoon had enough time to go on a proper date, both too occupied with their work and coming home way too late to do something afterwards other than maybe watch a movie and go to sleep.   
Therefore Minkyun was even more hyped when he and Changyoon finally managed to get a free day at the same time.   
Changyoon's initial plan was to just use the day to sleep in and have a relaxing day together with Minkyun but after seeing the excitement in the younger's eyes he was invested in his plans for the day. 

With that, Changyoon felt himself being shaken awake way too early in the morning by a way too hyped Minkyun who actually looked like he just fell out of bed himself.   
"We're going on a date!" Minkyun excitedly exclaimed as he climbed onto Changyoon's lap, squeezing his, still puffy from sleep, face.   
Changyoon couldn't help but chuckle at that, looking at Minkyun smiling brightly on top of him. "Let's make breakfast first, yeah?" 

While Changyoon made some simple breakfast, Minkyun had placed his head on the older’s shoulder and wrapped his long arms around Chanygoon’s waist, humming along to the music playing in the radio.   
"So where exactly are you planning on taking us?" Changyoon wanted to know as he turned the stove off.   
"You'll see when we're there," the younger giggled, hugging Changyoon even tighter.   
"You do know that you have to tell me since I'm the one driving the car, right?" Changyoon laughed, turning around in Minkyun's arms, wrapping his own around his boyfriend's neck. "And I want to dress accordingly," he added with a small smile.   
"It's nothing fancy or anything, just dress casual," Minkyun told him, kissing Changyoon's forehead.   
“Okay, fine,” Changyoon giggles as he rolled his eyes, “let’s eat and get ready then.”

Minkyun made sure to enter the address of their destination without Changyoon seeing it before he let the older enter the car, saying that he should put their bag into the trunk instead.  
The drive was filled with laughter and the two of them yelling along to songs, not caring whether or not they hit the right notes.  
Soon enough, Changyoon caught up on where they’re heading but he decided not to say anything to the younger as he just seemed so happy.  
Once the big sign was in view, Minkyun’s eyes lit up and his behaviour became even more hyped, if that was even possible. Yet, he tried his best to keep it in as long as they were still on the road.

As soon as the car stopped and Changyoon turned off the motor, Minkyun didn’t even try to contain his excitement, grabbing the older by the collar and connecting their lips.  
“Kyun… people can see,” Changyoon muttered once they parted again.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I’m just so happy,” the other apologized with a wholehearted smile, causing Changyoon to melt.  
“Me too, but we have to be careful…” Changyoon actually disliked the fact that he couldn’t just act like he wanted with Minkyun when they were out in public but his rationality, and most probably also the fear of judgement, always made him think multiple times before acting upon his intuition.

Even though Minkyun understood, he huffed slightly. “I know… but let's just have a fun day, okay? I waited so long to take you on a date again.” As he said that, the older couldn’t help but blush, giving the other a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of the car and going to the trunk to get the packed bag, where he then waited for Minkyun so they could go get tickets.  
When they got in, they took one of the maps of the park and looked at what they could possibly do. Or rather Minkyun excitedly telling Changyoon what he wanted to see or eat. Changyoon mostly just listened, butting in to agree or disagree to some points and at the end also adding what he wanted to do if Minkyun didn’t already mention that.

“Let’s start with the haunted house then!” Minkyun announced with a bright smile, taking Changyoon by the arm and leading the way to the attraction he didn’t even mention in his long list before.  
“Are you sure you want to piss your pants first thing in the morning?” the older laughed as he followed his boyfriend.  
“Oh, come on, I’m not that much of a scaredy cat.”  
Changyoon lifted his eyebrow at that, as if he was challenging the younger. “You even leave the room when I watch horror movies,” he argued, not really understanding why the younger wanted to go to a haunted house out of all things.  
“That’s completely different! Haunted houses are faked.”  
“Most horror movies are too, though.”  
“Not the ones you always watch!”

The older couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s arguments and decided just to go with it for now, deciding to maybe also scare his boyfriend, just for fun.  
He almost expected Minkyun to back off, reconsidering his idea of going into the haunted house as he was shaking almost unnoticeably when they stood in line, but he didn’t. Though he also didn’t let go of Changyoon’s hand, neither outside nor inside.

When they were inside the building, there were plenty of workers there scaring them, sometimes more, sometimes less. But most times, Minkyun did jump out of shock, trying to somewhat hide behind Changyoon if it was possible.  
It made Changyoon think twice about scaring Minkyun as he was already having a hard time dealing with the workers, but it was also pretty tempting to make Minkyun scream himself. When Minkyun stood next to him, he leaned towards the younger, blowing a small breeze into his ear, causing him to back away.

“Changyoon! What was that for?!” he asked once he noticed that it was his boyfriend scaring him.  
“It was just too inviting,” the older excused himself, taking Minkyun’s hand back into his own as the younger had let go of it in the process of screaming and jumping away.   
“You’re mean,” Minkyun sulked, intertwining their fingers again.  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Changyoon chuckled, pressing a short kiss on Minkyun’s lips before dragging him through the rest of the attraction.

“I’m never doing that again,” Minkyun stated once they got outside again, taking a deep breath.   
“It was your idea.”  
“Why didn’t you stop me?”  
“You didn’t let me stop you,” Changyoon argued, leading Minkyun away from the haunted house. “Let’s do something fun now, then,” he suggested, looking at the nearby park-map.  
“Oh, there’s a mirror maze! Let’s go there,” Minkyun excitedly exclaimed, already following the directions given without even waiting for Changyoon to agree to his plans. 

The mirror maze wasn’t exactly big but they still got lost in it multiple times and every time they thought they found the next part of the way, it was either a dead end or one of them ended up running into a glass panel. At least they found their ways back to each other as they had decided to split up at some point in hopes of finding the exit faster.

“I think I bruised my knee,” Changyoon muttered when they sat down on a bench, their legs hurting from running into glass for more than 20 minutes.   
“You could’ve taken more careful steps,” Minkyun shrugged with a laugh.  
“You ran into a panel face first, I don’t think you’re in any position to criticize me,” the older argued.  
“I thought I found the way!” Minkyun exclaimed, “everything was pointing to it being the right way, it wasn’t my fault I was wrong…”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Changyoon laughed. “Come on, let’s go find something good to eat, I’m getting hungry.”  
“Me too. I think there are a lot of food stalls in the middle of the park, it shouldn’t be that far.”

They got themselves a variety of small, way too overpriced, snacks and sat down at one of the tables that were all around the place.  
While eating, they also planned out where they wanted to go next, trying to somehow make it as efficient as possible so they wouldn’t constantly go back and forth.   
The food was gone rather fast and they had the plan for the rest of the day ready, so they got up and made their way to the next rollercoaster. 

With a lot of laughter, screaming, some motion sickness and more food, the day was slowly coming to an end.  
As the last attraction they wanted to go on, they chose the ferris wheel as it was a more calm ride to let the day fade out properly.   
They got into the gondola and waited for it to be a bit further up before sitting closer.

“Thank you,” Changyoon mumbled, leaning his head on Minkyun’s shoulder.  
“For what?” the younger asked in confusion, his arms slung around the other’s torso.  
“For the date,” Changyoon smiled, turning his head to look up at Minkyun. “I had a lot of fun today.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Minkyun replied, pressing a kiss on Changyoon’s temple.  
“I hope we’ll get more overlapping free days. I missed this,” Changyoon confessed.  
“Me too, I’m happy I could take you out again.” Minkyun hummed with a small smile. 

Changyoon sat up properly again but stayed as close as he was before.  
“I love you,” he smiled before leaning in to kiss the younger.  
“I love you too,” Minkyun giggled in return, stroking some of Changyoon’s hair out of his face before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Also thanks to the peeps of the cord helping me out :D
> 
> See yall next time,  
> Phi~


End file.
